Hungry like the Wolf
by RyderRosas
Summary: 2 years after his last heist, Bain contacts Wolf for a comeback. Problem is, he's rusty. And what better training there is than robbing a mafia prottected bank with a crew of rookies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's me! Al! Soooo... yeah i wanted to do this for a while, and with Trixxiestixx and Sheridan on my side, and no more exams, i trough i could give it to ya.  
**

**Of course, then the exams came back, i had to focus on TRNE and this sat as an unstarted proyect for a while.**

**If you are reading this, that means i finally finished the newest chapter of the SP clusterfuck and i'm finally doing this shit.**

**OhOHOHOHHOHO**

**Oh and btw when you find things like THESE (Soundtrack note 1: This is our time by Miles Malone.)**

**That means that scene needs the _WONDERFUL EFFECT OF BACKGROUND MUSIC._  
**

**Play the song, links die, but names don't. **

**Well, actually they will die when earth explodes and our race is forced to travel through space dealing with aliens but...**

**Well **

**SHUT UP IM HAVING A CRISIS BECAUSE I JUST AKNOWDLEGED THAT.**

**ENJOY.**

**I KNOW I WON'T FOR A WHILE.**

**(Note 2: Smiley's mask is based on a heaven smile's face, his suit is a open jacket version of Benny's suit, inspired by a devianart picture i will post on the profile. So go check it!)  
**

* * *

**(Soundtrack note 1: Razormind-Simon Viklund. Stealth portion.**)

Wolf sat in the escape van, quietly loading his shotgun and pistol. He could hear his crew silently wispering while they loaded their weapons as well. Questions, last minute worries and worthless stories, sometimes spliced up with fearful comments about him or his other heists.

He didn't care about them, Bain told him to treat them like Hoxton and the others, but what he saw in that crew was pure incompetecence. He knew he shouldn't have asked for this hit, but work is work, and after 2 years of doing nothing he got rusty.

Really rusty.

_RyderRosas Presents_

Of course that didn't matter much anymore.

_A Payday 2 fanfic._

He made his choice already.

_Hungry like the Wolf._

The van drove fast to their objective: Basilly's Coin Bank.

Wolf turned his earpiece on, and heard Bain's graspy voice once more.

_"So first things first, i know you don't like what you see, but getting this crew was actually hard, so _i hope you're not having second thoughts about this Wolf_. Our name doesn't mean that much anymore you know? That Overdrill heist destroyed our reps."_

"Bain? I don't care. One single bit. Did you get the rest of the crew?"

_"Chains is in, Dallas in the other hand..."_

"What do you mean "in the other hand"?! Is he in or what?!" Wolf's voice became more nervous and frantic.

_"Im trying real hard Wolf, but he ain't budging, it's going to take me a while to convince him of getting back."_

_"BUT... I already planned some things with Chains, and got us a nice little trade with a gun dealer called Ga-"_

"If you don't get Dallas right this instant i'll leave."

_"Wolf. I'm trying, so don't freak out."__  
_

"One week. Or i'm out." Stated Wolf before taking off his earpiece.

"I'm guessing that was boss-man right?" Wolf raised his head to see a hispanic man wearing a mask that Wolf couldn't identify. It was some kind of large and pale human-like face covered in blood. It was smiling in a pretty "cartoony" way, showing its large and sharp teeth.

He liked it.

He also wore a white checkered plaid suit jacket, it was open, so Wolf could see the kevlar vest underneath it. He quickly recognized the FBI logo on the vest and felt curious if he got the vest himself or from Bain.

Overall, he looked like an actual heister. Even if he wasn't one. That's what the rest of the crew was for. To pretend they knew what they were doing even if they were some shit heisters Bain paid some drinks or whatever that antisocial prick did to convince people.

Dear god he hated this crew.

The hispanic man was nicknamed "Smiley", and for what he got from Bain's dossier, he was a low-time robber, the kind that enters with only a Deagle and gets out with barely one grand. His "biggest heist" was breaking in into a police station in and stealing a small supply of their caché under their noses.

Not bad, but still.

Yeah, that vest was Bain's alright.

Pretty sure he hasn't even faced the SWAT yet.

"Xinner Mass" was their assault specialist for when things got messy, a 34-year old gun-nut.

His dossier explained that he used to have a small firing range on his backyard made of pots and pans that gave him many problems with the local police. So any excuse to shoot local officers was enough for him.

Too unfocused and unproffesional. And that name, it seemed from a comic. Everyone knew that movies are better than comics.

He was going to enter the bank when he and Smiley disabled security, so he wasn't masked up, giving Wolf the quick chance of seeing his face in case he tried to do like Roscoe did in the embassy heist, back in '08. He had a couple of scars here and there, he couldn't see much of his face due to the beard he had, a nice touch to the wig he was wearing, making him look like a hairy asshole.

Clearly no one will suspect the hobo on the suit.

The wig was a good idea though.

"So, let's go through the plan one more time, to get sure we haven't forgot anything." said Kane, their fourth man. Some rookie hitman who's definition of "nickname" was "using a slight variation of his own fucking name". Kane was going through the plan. It didn't take him long before he got interrupted.

"I'm sorry, is your name Bain? Because last time i fucking checked, your name was Marcus, you stupid moron." said Mass, getting pretty pissed off.

"Oh, sorry for being possitive. Clearly, we must got with a negative atitude to a goddamn live-or-die operation." he stated back.

"Look, we thank you for being positive and all of that cliché crap, but that's our boss' job. Not yours. Yours is supposed to sit in that fucking bank and look normal. Think you can do that?" yelled Xinner, standing up from his seat.

"Oh, go to hell, you stand up like you had your thumb up your ass!" yelled Kane back also getting up from his seat.

"Will you two just **shut the fuck up**!?" cut in Smiley.

And with that, the van was silent again. Only two minutes for the circle to start all over again.

They finally arrived. Wolf picked up his earpiece and turned it on again.

_"Alright guys, remember the plan; Kane and Mass get out first to avoid suspicion and get inside, Wolf and Smiley will get the C4 that my guy stashed along with the weapons. Control the crowd, blow up the vault and escape. Good luck."_

Kane and Mass stood up and got out of the van.

"How long until the guards shoot them?" asked Smiley, taking off his mask and closing the door of the van.

"I would be surprised they don't just shoot them on sight." stated Wolf, seeing Mass throwing his wig to a nearby trash can.

"Idiots."

* * *

Wolf and Smiley got out of the van one minute later, they found themselves in a large multifloor parking, right next to the bank itself.

"So, this place is big." said Smiley as he leaned in the railing, looking at the bank.

"Yep."

He was right, the building was 2 floors high, and according to Bain's info, the vault was in the second floor. Right behind the guards, the mafia goons and the countless cameras. Just like First World Bank, but with a crew of rookies.

"Think we gonna make it?"

"Best not to think about it." Wolf walked away, cocking his silenced Crosskill.

_"Let's get rich."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS, WEREN'T YOU?!**_

Well, I decided to give you guys a good surprise and gave the entire chapter to my pal and co-author _**DESTINYPULLEDUSTOGETHER **_so he could finish it!

He took 10 minutes to finish what I couldn't do in 3 months.

God fucking damn.

Also, guess who's making a guest chapter? (READ: Next chapter)

* * *

"All I'm saying, is that we shouldn't open that door with explosives X, we could do the job without no one noticing!" Kane And Mass walked to the bank, funny, thought Mass. He just got out of that van and already wanted to get back in so he could run over his partner with it.

"Kane,I will break your neck if you keep talking." Splat back Xinner.

"You know I'm right." The couple found themselves in front of the bank.

"Well, this is it. Contact Bain." ordered Xinner as he walked into the bank, Kane pulled out a phone and turned it on.

* * *

**_Welcome to Crime-net!_**

_Version 1:00_

_Insert nickname and password._

_Nickname: Kane_

_Password:€¬ #€¬#€¬~7_

_Password accepted, welcome to Crime-net._

"Well, I'm in." announced Kane, as he entered the bank with Xinner.

"You only had to input a fucking passcode."

"Yeah well, I only have one try." stated Kane as he plugged a set of headphones in the phone.

"We are inside the bank, about to search for Security room." spoke Kane into the device.

* * *

"So, apparently you are a professional from what I've heard, ain't that right Wolfy?" asked Smiley, as he carefully pulled out the C4 charges out of a sports bag.

"Yeah... you could say so." answered Wolf, already wearing his lightweight ballistic vest, and with an armour bag on his side, next to the ECMs.

"I mean, First World Bank, The Garnet heist... if the rumours are true, then this is jackshit to you!" laughed Smiley.

"Thanks for the compliment." answered Wolf. Smiley came out of the parked van with a dufflebag in his shoulder.

"I'm carrying a god damn LMG, a shotgun and two SMGs in here, along with enough explosives to blow up a bridge, just so you know, I CAN'T get shot." stated Smiley. Wolf walked to the staircase and turned his earpiece on.

"We're ready, disable security." he calmly ordered.

"Still looking for the security room, give me a minute." said Kane, carefully hiding behind a pillar on the second floor, still unmasked.

"You are compromising the plan, hurry up!" yelled Wolf over the earpiece.

"God fucking damn..." said Kane, slipping away from the pillar and carefully making his way to a corner, in which he took cover. He peeked to see a door with a key card reader next to it and a sign with the words "Security" written over it. Kane sneaked next to the door.

"Okay, I got it, accessing..." Kane pulled out an ECM jammer from his pocket, along with a cable and connected the jammer to the reader, opening the door. The guard inside turned to the open door surprised.

"Who ar-?!" Kane shot him in the head before he could finish his sentence. He felt flat against the wall before sliding down slowly.

"Cameras out." he said as he closed the door and moved the body to a nearby closet.

* * *

"Got it." said Wolf, finally arriving to the loading area with Smiley. They saw a GENSEC truck parked, its drivers smoking cigarettes and talking with three mobsters.

"Well lookey, lookey, it seems we just got ourselves some extra pay huh?" joked Smiley, laying his bag on the ground.

"And more pagers to worry about." added Wolf.

"So, how do we take 'em out?" asked his partner.

"I'll make a distraction, then you'll make your way to the truck and shoot the guards from cover, I'll take care of the mobsters." Wolf stood up, Smiley grabbed his hand before he could move forwards.

"Actually, I should distract the Italians, you take care of GENSEC." Said Smiley as he took off his mask, closed up his jacket so his FBI vest didn't show and approached the mobsters, his silenced Bernetti hidden in the back of his pants. The guards instantly noticed him.

"This is a restricted area kid, you best be going outta here." splat a fat Italian, pointing him back.

"I gotta do some business inside, so let me in." Answered Smiley, pretending to be busy.

"Sure thing kid, you're here to do business, like everyone that tries to snoop in using the back door does, just so happens I got my own business, and it involves you getting the fuck outta here." The Fat Italian got closer to the man in front.

"Fellas, I'm here to see Giorgio." Explained Smiley.

"Giorgio?! Ahhh, Georgio! That explains everything guys! He's here to see... Who's fucking Georgio!?" The fat Italian pushed Smiley to the ground as he yelled. "Get outta here before I bust a cap in your sorry ass!" The rest of the Italians approached him, pistols in hand. Wolf used this as a chance to move.

"Okay, gentleman, this is turning into a really nasty situation, I'm just here to see Giorgio. Now let me in." Smiley got back up slowly.

"Not fucking happenin' pal." The fat mobster pulled out his gun.

"Look, I'll say it out loud so you can understand what I mean: I'M HERE TO DO THE DRUG DEAL BETWEEN YOUR FUCKING LIEUTENANT AND THE MENDOZAS!" The drivers looked at each other scared.

"I... We... didn't hear any..." One of the mobsters pointed his pistol at them. The drivers drew their Compact-5's on the group.

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID SO EARLIER YOU STUPID IDIOT?!"** Yelled the fat mobster to Smiley.

**"I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU, YOU FAT FUCK! IT AIN'T MY FAULT YOU ARE CRAZY LIKE A FUCKING WOLF!"**

And with that last sentence, Wolf appeared behind the GENSEC guards, with 2 silenced pistols on his hands, he shot the Italians pointing at the guards, killing them instantly. Smiley used this as his chance and disarmed the fat mobster, taking him hostage. The drivers tried to turn around to get a clear shot of Wolf. The last thing they saw was the silencer against their faces.

"Okay, I'll admit it, you saved my ass." stated Smiley before taking out the last mobster.

Before they could continue their conversation, the pagers buzzed. -_"Drivers 1 and 2, what the hell was that? Pick up your pagers this instant."_ Smiley quickly made his way to the dead drivers and gave Wolf another look. They both picked up their pagers.

"We... fell down. Yeah. We're good now. Over." Wolf made up an excuse on the spot.

"Not my fault Gerald's doesn't know how to walk over here." Added Smiley.

_"Wait, Gerald? Wasn't your name Jim?"_ Smiley and Wolf froze. _"Arg, fuck it, they don't pay me to learn your names, don't drop the pager again."_

"Gerald." Simply said Wolf hanging up.

"I freaked out." Smiley tried to defend itself before Wolf grabbed him by the neck of his jacket and dragged him inside the loading area.

"We're inside the bank. Get ready." Ordered Wolf, taking off his mask as he did so. Smiley tapped him in the shoulder to give him the go ahead. No guards were approaching.

"Right, security's down, Wolf and Smiley have made their way in and nobody is suspecting of neither Kane nor Mass. Time for crowd control." Bain briefed the team.

Xinner was nervous. It was hard not to be, considering what he was going to do.

Kane waited in the security room with Xinner hanging his head out the door.

"Xinner, calm down already, we have control of the cameras, no one is sneaking up on us." Xinner started at him and pulled his mask down his face.

"Well I don't want to waste any bullets on people... It's reserved for the fucking cops." said Xinner stroking his gun still holstered at his side.

"Okay then?" replied Kane stroking his head about the sudden realization he was in a room with a psychopath.

"Wolf what's your position?" said Kane into the earpiece.

* * *

"We have run into... complications." replied Smiley" bashing a guards skull in while talking to Kane.

Wolf tapped smiley on the shoulder "Come on, drag the bodies in this storage room." Wolf slammed the door to the store hiding the evidence.

"Kane, do you read me?" asked Wolf over the radio.

"Loud and clear, Wolf" announced Kane while looking at cameras.

"We have eyes on the vault, do you copy?" commented Wolf staring at the vault from across the hall.

"OK we got the hall covered with cameras... let's do this shit." Said Kane.

Wolf darted across the hall barging a security guard to the ground, his head smashed against the nearby vending machine and knocked him unconscious, allowing him to shoot him on the head.

A pager buzzed, Smiley picked up the pager and pressed the button. "Er hello? Everything is good down here."

_"Roger that."_ replied the voice from the pager.

"Holy shit, Wolf that was fucking brutal" whispered Smiley. Wolf put up his thumb and smirked under his mask.

"It's what experience does to ya, you learn to not take chances." Smiley took the dufflebag off his back and placed in in the ground next to the vault.

Wolf pulled out his pistol watching the hallway behind them.

"Ooh shit, that's a big explosive. Are you sure this is C4?"

"Who cares? Just place it on the door." snapped Wolf, getting inpatient.

Smiley placed the charge on the door, inputting an activation code with expertise.

"You've done this before." Said Wolf, slightly shocked and very suspicious.

"I'm a thief, Wolf, sometimes you need to blow shit up." Stated Smiley.

"Alright, this shit is gonna blow! " yelled Smiley. The two of them dashed down the hall and dived behind cover. Smiley hid behind a bin and Wolf ducked next to the vending machine.

A wave of heat blasted down the hallway passing Wolf and Smiley, cowering behind their cover. The tremor of the blast caused the plaster on the ceiling to fall onto the two robbers.

"It's time to shine!" yelled Kane after hearing the explosion and the fire alarm that it activated, running out of the security room and downstairs pointing a pistol at all of the civilians... soon to be hostages.

_"Alright everybody, **THIS IS A FUCKING ROBBERY, DOWN ON THE GROUND!"**_

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. A message to all readers

Well... it's time for an actual update.

Hungry like the Wolf is over, and I'm not going to continue this series ever again. At least that's the original plan. Payday 2 has became something I do not want to be related to, it has betrayed us all as a community, and I for one, will never support nor buy nor write anything based on any of their games ever again. I am terribly sorry to all my followers, as this was one of my most followed series, Destinypulledustogether is also pretty mad at OVK's fuckup, given that we met through that game to begin with.

Once again, words cannot describe the anger and sorrow I feel as a type this message, but this series is going to be discontinued. If you like the shit I write, maybe you could check any of my future and/or current works, as I am interested on a couple of fanfics on the world of Fallout... but I dunno, things might or might not happen, and I'm not one for predictions.

Thanks to all of you for following through this, I hope you all good. Now let's grab a pitchfork and join the angry crowd.

It's time to show what really is **_OVERKILL _**to those greedy fucks.


	4. An Update, yes, THAT kind of update

Okay, god damn it, I knew I would eventually do this.

So uh something happened lately involving me and PAYDAY.

I played it again.

(Mind you I am only playing with games and I'm playing it my own way, but I do have to admit, those cheeky bastards saved faced a bit and are REALLY trying to make up for it.)

And, after the 10th "Please keep going" review, I have decided to give this a shot. So, the only thing I can do right now before trying to find free time to write this, is to thank every single follower that has bothered to ask me to continue, and at least promise to attempt to make their wish come true.

Happy 4th of July you bastards, at least this fanfic is getting a chapter this year.

;)

Al


End file.
